Sonic's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Remaining Effort/Transcript
(The movie starts at the Moon, still orbiting New Requiem, the E-Series and several Empire ships approached to the Moon, scene switches to the Throne level as Jergun, and Parg Vol were approaching) *'Jergun': My New Lord, we have successfully got the remaining Artifacts. *'Dak': Excellent. But what about the Super Mordecai Mound Hunters or Heroes, was Nate killed after his human vehicle crashed landed? *'Parg Vol': Unfortunately not. But he seems to be in some kind of unconsious state, but his life won't last for now. *(They suddenly heared a beeping sound, showing a Empire like mechanical screen showing a Empire UFO Dropship was heading to New Requiem) *'Dak': I would assume that this ship would destroy the heroes, now lets conquer the Universe. *(The Moon released its giant Empire/Forerunner Technology like engine thrusters, making the Moon fly to the same portal that the glowing star created, along with several Ships) *(Title: Sonic's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Remaining Effort) *(Scene transition to a hospital with Nate in a bed, and Theo in a chair, waiting) *'Knuckles': Do you know what is weird, that damn planet called New Requiem had some human priorities. And besides, its a Forerunner planet. *'Sonic': And since when did these fences, hospitals and cars kept on coming from!? *'Nate': Probably because someone probably came to this badass Forerunner planet before us and the Empire. But who the hell were they? *(Scene switches to Stewie and Brian with the same figures) *'Stewie': So, your serious that you and the rest of your survivors came to New Requiem before us? *'???': Yes, we are! *'Brian': Well, we have 3 questions, who were you guys, how can you possibly got to New Requiem with your remaining recruits, and since when did you make some civilization buildings if it New Requiem was a Forerunner planet? *'???': I don't want to reveal my name yet, okay? *'Brian': Fine, but we still don't know how you got to here or how you make a civilization on New Requiem. *'???': Well, we manage to escape by using an evacuation ship. *(Scene transition to a Ship being chased by 3 Empire Corvettes from Earth) *'???': But we were the only ones to survive from our extinction. After that, we decided to make a new city for our new civilization. *(Scene switches back to Stewie and Brian) *'Stewie': My God, can't believe you made a evacuation over there. *(With the rest) *'Nate': I am glad that my legs have been healed very fast. *(They suddenly noticed a few Empire Warships heading to some direction) *'Sonic': Damn, I thought the Empire left New Requiem. *'Tails': They did, its possible that they send some of their forces to search and destroy us. *'Knuckles': Lets get back to our vehicles already. *(The heroes Scarab, a few cars, and a tank ans they secretly followed the Empire ships without being caught) *'Classic Sonic': Wonder where they are heading. *(They see that the Empire were heading straight to an Forerunner Structure like Citadel) *'Shadow': Why are they going to this citadel? *(The Scarab's console detecting a communication) *'Empire Navigator': This is the communication to the Empire forces on guard of New Requiem. We have encountered several hmans inside this Forerunner Citadel, and our only chance for the Empires' Glory of Evil is to destroy the humans and then conquer the Universe for this day. *'Shadow': Humans in a Forerunner Citadel, that explains what happened last night when we have been having intruders. *'Sonic': Well we have to save these guys before the Empire find them! *(They got to where the Empire troopers are trying to find a way to activate the door) *'Nate': I thought they knew how to open that door. *(The door suddenly opens as they got inside) *'Nate': Never mind. *(They follwed and stalked the Empire as they didn't noticed) *'Sonic': What the hell are they doing now? *(They suddenly see the Empire troopers shooting at something as the Heroes looked closer, they see that th e Empire were fighting against the human civilization) *'Sonic': What the hell is going on? *'Nate': Shh! We have to be quiet! *'Calvin': (Whispers) How are we suppose to save the people then? *'Nate': Try to figure out a way. *(They suddenly see a group of Forerunner Sentinels, killing th troops) *'Thel': I wonder when the Sentinels would show up. *'Theo': Is it safe to go down now? *(The same figures appeared with Stewie and Brian through the Forerunner doorway) *'Sonic': Hey, what are they doing here? And what are those people doing to them? *'Stewie': It's alright, those two manage to show us the same civilization in the Forerunner Citadel. It had something tht shows the hologram of New Requiem. *'Master Chief': The hologram. Must've been the cartographer that is similar to the Old Requiem. *'Nate': Well, all I know is, we need to help these species to save the world. *'Rtas': But the Forerunners have been long gone since about many long millions of years ago. *'Sonic': Shit. Then how can we do this then? *(They got to a area where everything is pitched black. Sonic pushes the activation on a Forerunner console, to see that the area is lighting up, revealing hundreds of Forerunner Key Ships *'Thel': Those ships were Forerunner, the vehicles that we used ever since. *'Master Chief': These ships' cores must of been ied out and we are gonna need some special core power to power up one of the Keyships. *'Thel: (Looks at Master Chief) How would we power one of them up then? *(The gang see an Empire Lich, but it did not attack them as it lands, releasing Amy Gamma, and Omega) *'Sonic': Amy, where have you been? And since when these robots decided to side with you? *'Amy': Sonic, why do I have the Artifact!? (Shows him the Artifact) Category:Transcripts